


Kidnapped for Fun

by SoraHoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHoshi/pseuds/SoraHoshi
Summary: Pidge and Shiro get kidnapped by the Galra Empire. How is Shiro supposed to escape them again? It's a good thing Pidge is there to keep him sane. And other things.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopodes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopodes/gifts).



> This was difficult to write but I tried to do the original prompt justice while also feeling as comfortable as possible. I hope it turned out to your liking, octopodes, and I hope you all enjoy it as well!

SIX YEARS LATER (From Season 1)

  


“Sro.”

_Huh...?_

“Shro.”

_Who..._

“Shiro! Wake up!”

Shiro sat up with a start at the urgent voice. A sigh came from somewhere to his left. Matt had a hand on his forehead in relief. A bit disoriented, Shiro slowly pulled himself into a sitting position on the... floor?

“Matt,” he coughed through the scratchiness of his dry throat. Looking around the dark room, he didn't fully grasp the situation, “What happened?”

The room they were in was small and square. The ceiling was tall enough that they could stand comfortably and the walls wide enough that they could both fully lay down, but it still felt cramped. There were no windows other than a small one on the door to Matt's left. Shiro shook his head to try and clear his blurry vision. The light was enough to make out Matt's puffy eyes and red nose.

“Matt, what's going o...” Shiro's voice trailed off as he squinted, trying to clear his vision. “Pidge?!” Shiro's voice cracked when he called her name. He could have sworn this was a galra prison. Why would Pidge be in a galra prison? In his confusion, he barely heard the loud footsteps getting closer to their cage.

“Shiro,” Pidge shook his shoulder roughly, “Snap out of it. The commander said the next time he comes in here, if you're not awake he'd make sure you never woke up, no matter what Zarkon's orders are.”

Obviously it was bullshit to scare Pidge. What idiot would disobey Zarkon's orders? Everyone wanted Champion back. Besides the fact that he was such an entertaining prisoner, he escaped and needed to be made into an example. not to mention the fact that he became the leader of the new Paladins. No one would challenge Zarkon's personal claim to punishing Shiro himself. But of course, Pidge didn't know that. Shiro opened his mouth to try and explain but there was a loud clang as their door was unlocked. They both shielded their faces from the sudden onslaught of light. They squinted towards the body that entered the room.

“Welcome home, Champion,” a low voice said.

Shiro's sight started adjusting and he froze. They really were galra prisoners. Matt wasn't here. He was a galra prisoner for the second time and he dragged Pidge into the horror show this time. He began to breathe rapidly. The room began to shake. He slammed his palm onto the floor, trying to stay upright. His eyes lost the focus they gained previously, vision narrowing to a blurred tunnel with no one but the galra in his sights. His heart rate accelerated suddenly, causing him to cough and suck in too deep breaths of air. He started to shake more rapidly than his previous shivers. He tried to flinch back from the firm grip on his shoulder but it held strong. When the coughing slowed, he took a sharp breath through his nose then paused. He took a slower breath. That smell. He knew that smell. Slowly, his eyes adjusted again with his rapid blinking and slowed breaths. Shiro focused on the weight on his shoulder and put his hand over Pidge's. Thank god for the Holts. When his vision focused on the galra commander, Shiro was finally able to focus on the man's words.

“...see how long you last this time. Zarkon sends his regards, he can't wait to see you again.” A grin that was all sharp teeth and narrowed eyes laughed it's way out of the room with a slam of the door.

The sudden silence was deafening. Shiro's breath picked up speed again. He couldn't fully grasp onto the idea that he wasn't waking up. He knew his panic attacks weren't usually this vivid and-didn't the crew just get attacked? Oh wait, Pidge was saying something.

“... use us. Shiro? Shiro take a deep breath. 1... 2... 3... 4...” her fingers rubbed his shoulder a bit roughly as she counted.

“What happened?”

It wasn't common for him to be this disoriented and it definitely didn't happen around his teammates. Yes, they've seen him panic before, but not like this. Pidge was understandably unsettled. It was her turn to take a a breath and compose herself before she could explain the situation.

“We were attacked,” she started, “You, me, and Hunk were headed to a Balmera, getting ready to take a few crystals to another planet that we just freed from Zarkon.”

“Hunk's here?!”

Pidge shook her head. She glanced at Shiro then. His brows were furrowed as if he was having trouble remembering. He didn't exactly get hit on the head so she wasn't sure why. The galra soldiers managed to knock him down but almost suffocated him, till Hunk blasted them off but it was too late by then. Shiro had already passed out and Pidge was in cuffs.

“They ambushed us right as we landed on the Balmera. Hunk was trying his hardest to get at least one crystal on his lion while you and I fought. But while his back was turned...” her voice changed to a whisper, “he was blasted off of a cliff.”

“What...?”

“I-I don't know what happened to him,” Pidge was barely able to get the words out.

Shiro shook his head. There's no way Hunk was hurt. “He had his jet pack, I'm sure he just went into hiding so he could get help for us later.”

Pidge nodded, not sure what to think. For all they knew, Hunk's jet pack was damaged by the laser guns.

Silence overtook them. What were they supposed to do now? It wasn't likely it'd be as easy for Shiro to escape the second time around. The galra would make sure to put in extra precautions. Can't have their precious Champion escape a second time, now can they. Especially when he brought along a gift. According to Pidge, that was her. They both tried not to think about what galras did with gifts.

“What did the galra commander say?”

Pidge gave him a strange look. He guessed she didn't realize he hadn't even heard her reiteration of his words.

“Sorry.”

She shook her head quickly as if to say how dare he apologize. “His name was Meikin. Obviously he's taking us to Zarkon.” She paused, uncomfortable to repeat the next part. “He mentioned something about those gladiator battles you were in last time. But he said they'd be different. More fun than usual.” She stuttered as she said the next part, “He said, he's glad you have a _c-companion_.”

  


They lied next to each other, not sure what time of day it was. But for arguments sake, they decided it was night. They needed their strength if they were going to find a way out of here. However, the main problem at the moment was getting Shiro to sleep. His exhaustion allowed him to fall asleep, but he consistently woke up screaming or simply jerking his arms as if he were in a fight and hitting Pidge. He tried to apologize but she always shut him up with a hug. Sometimes he'd hug back and she would wince at the pressure on her bruises. But she'd hide it into squeezing him tighter.

It was tough not having their armor or bayards, just some brown and purple ratty sad excuses for clothing. It was enough to cover their arms and legs but it definitely didn't keep them warm. Shiro insisted on staying against the wall at night, as far from Pidge as possible so he couldn't hurt her. So she was forced to settle for warmth only when he let her hug him.

It was a constant, every night, or what they assumed was night. Pidge and every prisoner in the hall would get woken up by his screaming. They never said anything at first, too timid, already afraid being captives themselves. But by the fifth night, they'd had enough. They'd just gotten used to their own ways of sleeping. They didn't need any extra disturbances besides the guards bothering them.

“Shut him up! We need our strength too. He's not the only one getting ready to be a gladiator.”

Pidge growled at them to shut up and mind their own business. She was about to have a few more words with the angry prisoners when Shiro put a hand on her arm and dragged her into his arms. It was the first time he initiated a hug and the first time she sat directly onto his lap for it. That night, she was the one who cried and he rubbed her back and held her close until they both fell asleep.

That was the first night Shiro didn't scream when he woke up. He simply startled into a sitting position and Pidge put her weight back on him, whispered soothing words into his ear, and let him use her as a teddy bear. That was also the night Pidge decided enough was enough. She got up before Shiro but stayed close enough that he could at least hug her leg if he needed to, which he did. She was writing invisible words and numbers on the floor, not even flinching when breakfast was shoved through the metal flap at the bottom of the door. It took a few hours till Shiro started again, but when he did Pidge stopped her _hmm_ s and calculating.

“Morning. I think. That looks like breakfast food.” Pidge crawled over to drag the place over.

It had what looked like dark brown lumpy grits, some kind of rectangular bread or cake-like substance, and two cups of water. At least they knew that water was more important than food. Shiro immediately ate and left exactly half for Pidge. They decided long ago to stop arguing about which one of them was going to starve themselves first and decided to just split everything evenly. When everything was scraped clean and returned to the flap, it was time to get to work.

Galra tech wasn't an easy concept to grasp for a human, but over the years Pidge is pretty proud of how much she's been able to figure out. It was especially helpful after the shock wore off from figuring out Keith is half galra. She and Hunk experimented with computers, old ships, and broken robots they ran across, making Keith and Shiro poke at them till they were both able to slowly work out the mechanisms. Of course comparing it to altaen tech helped as well, since Allura started teaching Pidge and Hunk the ins and outs of that as well.

“Stick out your arm,” Pidge said. Shiro gave her a confused a look and stuck out his right arm. She grabbed it and lifted it to her face, opening the fingers and inspecting them closely. Her breath would've been tickling his fingertips if he could feel with that hand.

“What are you doing?” Shiro wasn't normally surprised by her demanding to see his arm. He came to trust her judgment in certain alien technologies and let her fiddle every now and then. But now really wasn't the time for experimenting.

“I'm getting us out of here,” she said softly, right up against his ear. She moved in close enough to make sure no one outside overheard, but in doing so, her lips brushed lightly over Shiro's ear. He shuddered at the warm breath. Pidge pulled back and the fiddling began.

She didn't have any tools with her so it was harder than usual, but she managed. She pinched her fingers multiple times and had to have Shiro help her untwist and retwist and pull and hold, but it was worth it. She worked in slow increments, pausing every few hours to close his arm back up. It was tedious and annoying but they had to do it if they didn't want the guards to catch them. It ended up taking Pidge nine days to completely finish her alterations. It would've taken eight but Pidge quickly learned that trying to save time by working on it while Shiro slept was a very bad idea. She was glad they had enough light so that she could locate all the pieces that flew out of his arm when he thrashed at a particularly horrifying dream. And luckily enough, he actually didn't hurt her that time.

On that ninth day, they woke up early to go over the plan then pretended to sleep in. Waiting for the guard to bring breakfast and leave was more nerve wrecking that it should have been. They needed all the strength they could muster up so they decided to eat before doing anything. After putting the plate and cups aside, it was time. Shiro crouched low and brought his right hand back. It began to glow purple like usual, then he made a fist and extend his index and middle fingers to a point. After a deep breath, the fingers began to vibrate rapidly, slowly getting faster while also getting warmer. Shiro waited till him and Pidge both began to sweat from the heat being emitted from his two fingers. Then he sliced through the bolted lock with one clean thrust. After another breath, the vibrating and glowing stopped. He fisted his hand to keep the still hot fingers away from any flesh body parts.

“It worked.” Pidge gestured to Shiro as they slipped through the door undetected. Shiro smiled softly before following. The girl was a genius. Who would of thought that the heat from his hand would cause the metal to melt, allowing for a much quieter exit.

They quickly worked their away around the guards. Shiro had to relearn the pattern of their movements and showed Pidge how to listen for the footsteps. They were paced evenly and very precisely so once she could properly recognize the sound, not that their were much other sounds to filter out, it was easy to memorize the steps. They were of course at a disadvantage because they didn't know where they were going. They were working on the assumption that all galra ships had a similar structure and that they'd be able to find an exist without Shiro using his hand to open any doors and give away their location. It felt like hours, but they finally reached a large hallway. Pidge let out a sigh of relief, happy to finally have run into a hallway that didn't look the same as all the others. But she realized Shiro wasn't right behind her anymore.

“Shiro.” She softened her voice, “Shiro, what's wrong?”

Shiro was frozen to the spot. Both hands in fists now, his breathing became erratic. He recognized this place. He's been to a place similar to this. And... and-

“Matt.”

“What?” Pidge didn't know what to think. He didn't seem to think that she was Matt anymore but he didn't seem out of the present as much as he normally was.

“We were here.” His head suddenly jerked and his right hand moved as if readying to strike someone.

Pidge barely registered the noise he heard but panicked once she realized someone was coming from the hallway and that... was that cheering? It sounded like a sports stadium. Oh no...

Before she could even take a step towards Shiro, a familiar figure stepped out in front of them, two guards following behind. And not just any regular robotic guard. These were trained soldiers. Meikin saw them and a dark smirk came to his face. He seemed almost pleased to see them. That was absolutely not a good sign and Pidge didn't want to stay there to find out why he was so happy about their escape attempt. She edged closer to Shiro, trying to get ready to make a run for it when one of the guards pointed a gun at her, telling her not to move.

“Don't be so hasty, now. They know the position they're in. And if they value their lives, they'll follow me.” Meikin turned away from the giant door that now closed, blocking out the sounds of cheering. Shiro and Pidge followed quietly while the soldiers followed them.

“Shiro,” Pidge tilted her head slightly in Shiro's direction, “We have to get out of here. I don't know what they plan to do with us but I don't want to fight you.”

“I know, but we can't take all three of them. Especially when we only have one weapon. Besides, I don't think they're taking us to the ring. The entrance for fighters should be much closer to it than this,” Shiro said.

They stopped at a door with a decorative pattern on it. Shiro frowned. He's never seen a door like this before. And it was on a different floor than the area with the prisoners. It was disconcerting being on a part of the ship they were one hundred percent unfamiliar with. It was also disconcerting when Meikin shoved them inside and told his men to guard the door. Asking another soldier to guard a door? He knew the men were under Meikin's orders but they had more skill than guarding a door. Wouldn't they take it as an insult? But the men simply smirked. One seemed to be holding back a laugh. And then the door shut.

A switch was flipped and suddenly a dim light filled the room. An awful and loud dragging sound was heard as a soft chair was dragged from the corner of the room for Meikin to sit on. The room had nothing else in it but a door to a bathroom, a small dresser, and a king size bed.

“Sit,” Meikin ordered.

Pidge and Shiro didn't move.

“I said _sit_.” Shiro cried out as his arm glowed without his permission. Hunk was able to figure out why that happened to Shiro's hand but it was hard to fix. He said the control would have to be up to Shiro's will power for now. And right now, his mind was not in the best place for that. Pidge helped him stand and dragged them over to the bed.

“Now strip.”

“What?!” Pidge shouted, shocked by the request. Even though they both easily guessed what was about to happen once they saw the bed. It was hard to hear.

Meikin took out a gun from behind the chair and aimed it at them. “I'd learn to follows orders, woman.”

Pidge couldn't move. This was ridiculous. It was one thing changing clothes in front of Shiro after training. It was another to strip on a bed with him and also in front of a galra commander! How were they supposed to get out of this one? They couldn't avoid gun shots and the man was smart enough not to use a sword to threaten them. Pidge startled while Shiro threw off his shirt. His brows were furrowed and he was avoiding her eyes. He began to take off his pants.

“Shiro, stop! What are you doing? You can't-”

Shiro cried out as a shot from Meikin's gun hit his side, burning a hole through his shirt and giving him a first degree burn.

“I wouldn't disobey me, Paladin.” Meikin smirked as he looked at Pidge.

Furious, Pidge quickly stood and rid herself of all of her clothes. Face red, she avoided making eye contact with anyone as she sat back down on the bed. She could feel the gaze on her ass when she took her bottoms off and could now feel it on her breasts as her nipples hardened from the cool of the room. Shiro took her hand in his and squeezed. She glanced at his face. His eyes were closed. She gave a small smile at that. It was nice to know that even in such a strange and horrifying position, she could count on her friends.

“I don't think so,” Meikin said. “Champion.” Shiro opened his eyes at that, looking straight at the commander. “Fuck her, and fuck her good.”

Pidge felt Shiro shiver at that. Or maybe it was her. It was more than nerve wrecking to have someone force you to have sex with another person. He pushed her onto her back and let his body rest flush against hers. Her breasts pressed against his chest. His soft cock pressed into her leg. Shocked by the action, she almost fought him. Shiro brought his mouth to her ear. She was sure she shivered this time, but for a different reason.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But play along for now, okay?” Pidge nodded at Shiro's kind words. “Can I kiss you?” he asked softly.

When she nodded, he began to kiss down the side of her neck. Her hands reached around and she hesitantly placed them on his back, careful to avoid the burn. He lightly bit her neck and she let out a gasp. A warm hand moved up her side and cupped her breast, massaging it. A finger moved to play with the nipple, flicking it lightly, causing Pidge to let out a small moan. Lips moved down her collarbone to replace the finger. Shiro's tongue darted out and lapped at her breast before flicking her nipple with the soft wet muscle. Her breaths came quicker and she let out another soft cry. Her hands were wandering up and down his back, one of her knees bent up next to him making more room for him between her legs. Her face burned and her fingers gripped Shiro's back harder when she remembered who else was in the room watching them.

Shiro noticed her tense and grabbed one of her hands. He brought to his face and kissed it softly. He finally looked directly at her. His face was flushed and his breathing mimicked hers, but there was an apology in his eyes. Pidge knew this was hard for him but she didn't want him just taking care of her. She had to make it as easy as possible for him. He was going to blame himself for getting them into this mess and she was going to make sure he didn't have anything else to blame himself for. Besides, Shiro was hot so Pidge didn't exactly see a huge problem with the situation. Of course she always pictured their first time wouldn't be on a galra ship, but you can't have everything. With a new determination, she nodded at Shiro, giving him a clear go ahead. His eyes widened at her complete and sudden acceptance of the situation. And maybe his face heated up more than before because he loved Pidge more than he let on and her agreeing to this was unfathomable to him, but she didn't need to know that.

With a small nod in return, he took a few of her fingers into his mouth, all the while keeping eye contact. His tongue lapped at her fingers and his teeth grazed them lightly. Pidge's eyes dilated further. It was way more intense than she was expecting for simply finger licking. A grunt came from somewhere beside them and they both glanced at their observer. He didn't look happy.

“I said fuck her, not waste my time covering her in your saliva.”

Pidge rolled her eyes but couldn't help but be embarrassed by the direct intrusion of the moment. It was one thing to know Meikin was watching, but it was another to have him talk to them while they... did as he requested.

She took hold of the determination from earlier and flipped them over so she was on top. She flushed as she realized her pussy was not only directly on top of Shiro's length, but he was hard as well. He visibly swallowed and opened his mouth to apologize but quickly glanced to the side and shut his mouth. They figured talking was a bad idea unless it was whispering in each other's ears. It was a silent agreement. No need to give Meikin extra reason to be angry with them by actually being humane and taking care of each other verbally.

A deep breath to trick herself into calming down, and Pidge began to move her hips. They were small stiff motions at first, but when Shiro's breath hitched, her movements began to turn into full undulations. Her breath came out faster from exhaustion and arousal. Her wet folds moved smoothly against him. She let out a moan when his hard cock hit a particularly good spot. She began to move faster, hitting that spot repeatedly. Shiro's breaths came quick with hers. She could feel him twitch underneath her. Close, it was getting close. She couldn't believe she was going to come so soon, let alone at all. The situation was so strange. She looked over at Meikin, a glazed look on her face. He was rubbing whatever anatomy was in his pants as he watched. His eyes were looking straight at her pussy. She shuddered at that, a good shudder. She couldn't believe someone was watching her get off. She couldn't believe she was enjoying it! Just a few more seconds...

“Shiro,” she moaned, “I-I'm close. So close.” Her words were breathy and broken. Sweat dripped down her legs and back and Shiro and Meikin couldn't stop watching her. But she didn't care. She was so close she just didn't care. It felt so could. Humping Shiro was the hottest thing she'd ever done. Her breaths came quicker and her moans became louder and more frequent as she hit that spot over and over and over again, right on Shiro's hot hard cock.

“Sh-shiro. I'm going to-I'm-I'm-I-”

“Come for me,” he said.

“Aa-” In that moment, she was lost. Pidge let out a stuttered moan as she rubbed harder and shook. “Please, please, please,” she begged. She didn't know what she was begging for, but she begged.

Finally, the tired Paladin collapsed on top of her leader. He rubbed her back and shushed her, his lips against her ear. He was still hard and pressed against her hip but she didn't care. She's never been to relaxed.

“Very nice,” Meikin interrupted the moment. “But I asked for a hard fuck. And I don't think Champion would mind that either at this point.”

Pidge curled into Shiro as she realized what she just did in front of a galra. Shiro patted her back lightly.

“I'm sorry,” Shiro whispered again, “But I think we actually have to go through with it. I can let you prep yourself if you want-I'm sorry, I know this is weird, but I don't want to hurt y-”

Pidge gave Shiro's lips a gentle kiss and pushed herself back up. She grabbed Shiro's right hand and placed it against her vulva. She gasped, still sensitive from the orgasm. That's when Shiro decided he couldn't take it anymore. It was time he took the initiative. He flipped them back over and put his hand back where Pidge placed it. Then his index and middle fingers slid gently down and inside her. He curled his fingers, looking for that spot that would make her yell. Then he took a breath and didn't move. Suddenly Pidge shot up into a sitting position, grabbing Shiro's arm and moaning loudly. When she took a breath in between her moans, a quiet vibration could be heard.

“Sh-shiro... So warm...”

“Good?” he asked.

“Yeahh.”

Her moans were getting louder again as he began her thrust his fingers in and out, increasing the intensity of the vibrations in increments. He had to be careful to make sure the warmth was simply pleasant and not burn her.

Meikin was getting excited again. He seemed to be reaching his limit with them postponing Shiro's cock actually being inside Pidge when suddenly the door burst open. The commander stood, angry at the interruption. He started to yell but was quickly shot down. It was all so sudden, Shiro and Pidge didn't know what to do still a little dazed, Shiro's fingers still inside her, Pidge shocked but still moaning.

“Anyone call for a-oh crap I'm sorry guys!” Hunk was the one that blasted down the door and knocked Meikin out. When he noticed his friends' state, he quickly faced the door again. “Here, I'll just wait outside and you two can finish or whatever? Though you should probably hurry because I don't know how long we can hold these guys off-I'll just leave now-put clothes on maybe, before you come out? Okay, bye!”

Hunk practically ran out of the room and Pidge laughed loudly at Hunk's embarrassment despite her own at being found in this position. But the laugh quickly turned back into moans. “Shiro, s-stop.”

Shiro curled his fingers one last time then slipped out of her. Pidge let out a surprised moan and hit him. “Damn it Shir-”

“Ow!”

“Shit, I'm so sorry! I forgot about your side!”

“It's fine.” He waved her off and smiled. “I know this was a pretty fucked up situation...” Pidge raised her eyebrows at the swear. “But I... I didn't hate it.” His face was even redder than when they were going at it, which is an interesting trait to have of when to be embarrassed.

Pidge was at a loss at his admission. When her heart calmed down enough for her to speak, she let out a chuckle. “Me too big guy.” She patted his cock and stood. Shiro sucked in a breath at the contact and jumped in surprise. “Now lets get out of here.” With a wink, Pidge pulled Shiro to his feet and they got dressed. Time to get out of this hell hole. They'd worry about their friendship later.


End file.
